Let Me Hear You Screaming Just For Me
by Akie-chan
Summary: Ita/Sasu. "Let me help you wash Sasuke." Contains, uchihacest, yaoi, lemon, wet fetish, shower sex and a horny Itachi. Rated M.


**Rated M**

**Anime: Naruto Shippuden**

**Pairing: Uchiha Itachi/Sasuke**

**Contains: Uchihacest/Yaoi/Bad Language/Sex**

**A/N: Just something I wrote quickly. I just love shower sex! So here is a fic full of smexy Uchihacest, shower hottness. Enjoy. Reviews are really appreciated! **

* * *

**Let Me Hear you Screaming, Just For Me**

Itachi lay on his bed, his arms crossed behind his head as he lay on the bed, watching his ceiling.  
Sasuke was at soccer practise and therefore Itachi was left to spend his Saturday afternoon alone at home. Sasuke had offered for his big brother to watch them as they practised, but Itachi knew watching his younger brother run around a soccer pitch topless, all sweaty would get his mind thinking all sorts of naughty things.

So there was Itachi, alone in his room awaiting his younger brother's return home. Itachi just hoped Sasuke didn't bring any of his friends around after, because that would mean he couldn't have him all to himself.

In what felt like days to Itachi he finally heard the sound of keys in the front door, Sasuke was home.  
Itachi closed the book he was reading, leaving it on his bed as he made his way downstairs to greet the younger Uchiha home from his long soccer practise. Itachi reached the landing on the staircase to find his brother had indeed invited his team-mates around for junk food and video-games.

Itachi sighed walking up to his brother as his friends made themselves at home in the living room. "Hey Itachi," Sasuke grinned at his brother. He was all sweaty and dirty from the game as were the others. The smell of sweat and wet grass filled the room.

"I'm going for a walk Sasuke, I'll be back soon." Itachi smiled at his brother, placing his hand on his damp raven hair before walking out the door.

Itachi didn't mind his brother inviting his friends over, but he had a tendency to get jealous. He felt like grabbing his brother away from them all and say: "Mine! He's all mine!"

So Itachi felt it was best he left the house to avoid him from constantly checking up on his brother and his friends.

Itachi wondered around their block for a while, spending some time in the local coffee shop before returning home, in hope that his brother was finally alone.

Itachi was relieved when he walked into the empty house, quiet but still messy and a sweaty odour lingering. He kicked his shoes off and wondered where his brother was. He slowly walked up the stairs; nearing the top of them he heard the sound of the water in the bathroom. Sasuke was in the shower.

A large smirk stretched across Itachi's face as he gently pushed open the unlocked bathroom door his brother was in. A sea of steam filled the entire bathroom, making it hot and causing Itachi to sweat in his dark shirt and the skin on the back of his neck to dampen.

Itachi slowly crept in quietly, hoping to surprise his brother in the shower. He heard Sasuke moan quietly in the background, Itachi stepped closer to the bath to find the shower curtain pushed to the side neatly.

Itachi was astonished as he found his brother in the shower, holding the shower head in his hands as he held it above his clothed body. Getting wet in the shower, touching and rubbing his clothed and soaked body, "Sasuke…" Itachi moaned, observing his younger brother as he stood in the bath tub in his dark Nike bottoms and white shirt both soaked wet, and clinging to every muscle on his toned body.

"Itachi…" Sasuke moaned, rubbing the erection in his wet pants. The sight of Sasuke wet made Itachi feel even hotter in the steamy room. He didn't want to interrupt him, and he definitely didn't want him to stop.

Itachi stood back in awe, admiring his brother. He smirked mischievously enjoying the show the younger Uchiha was giving him; he sat down on the toilet seat across the bath tub.

Sasuke continued to drench his body with water, rubbing his stomach then running his hand down to his erection rubbing it generously then caressing his thighs.

Itachi smirked as he watched his brother, licking his lips, running his hands all over his wet body.

Itachi wanted so much to join his brother in the shower as he felt the newly formed erection in his own dark pants begin to pump and twitch for attention. And he knew Sasuke also was needy of some attention, as he watched his older brother with lust filled eyes.

Itachi slowly stood up, licking his lips slowly and running his hand down his stomach and sliding his fingers into the front of his pants. Sasuke quickly snapped out of his daze as he watched his brother slowly walk closer to the bathtub, Itachi slowly lifted a leg up as he climbed into the tub.

He edged closer to his brothers' damp body, slapping his hand against his wet clothes and running them down harshly to the elastic of his brother's pants. Itachi smirked as he watched his brother's face turn red as he wriggled his long fingers into the front of his pants, finding their way underneath to grab a hold of Sasuke's erect member in his hand.

Sasuke gasped as he felt his brother's hand wrapped around his member.

"Oh Sasuke, you're so hard…" Itachi moaned, at Sasuke's ear. His voice was dusty and perverse; the feeling of his breath on Sasuke's wet skin made him shudder pleasurably.

Itachi's hand began to slowly rub at his erection causing the younger Uchiha to moan and shudder under every touch. Itachi took his free hand taking over the shower head as he held it above his chest, letting the water cover his chest and make his clothing fill with water, making the fabric stick to his skin. He moaned loudly running it down the front of his pants making the front of his body wet.

Sasuke turned around, pressing his chest against his brother's, their wet and clothed bodies rubbing against each other. Itachi's hand slipped out of his brother's pants as their bodies met.

The fabric on their skin, sliding along with the rubs they made the fabric so soft on their bodies. Sasuke dug his nails into the fabric of his brother's shirt at his broad shoulders, helping him to grind into Itachi. Sasuke moaned looking up at his older brother rubbing his crotch against his brother's, moaning as he did so. His plump, wet lips were parted as the moans and sweet whimpers flew from them.

Itachi, placed the shower head back on the metal bar that usually kept it up then slowly took the hand that was down his brother's pants around to the back off him, sticking his fingers in between the clothed crack of Sasuke's butt. Sasuke's body jumped forward as he felt his brother's long fingers running up and down his crack behind the wet clothes.

Itachi enjoyed his brother's pleasured expressions but he had now had enough of the teasing and playing.

Itachi took his other hand, and clasping it across Sasuke's mouth, squeezing his fingers inwards on Sasuke cheeks so that his lips puckered forward. Itachi cocked his head to side, placing and open mouthed kiss on his brother's lips. He slipped his tongue into his brother's mouth running it along Sasuke's teeth, he bit on the younger ones lip before pulling himself away from his mouth.

"Sasuke, I've had enough of this. I want you." He told Sasuke watching Sasuke's eyes, eyes that always looked at him with such loyalty and admiration. "I want you out of these wet clothes now." He hissed at his brother as he spanked his ass, hard.

Sasuke whimpered like a puppy at the contact of his brother's hard hand thwacking his wet ass.

"I said now." Itachi reminded his brother giving him a hard but sexy stare. Sasuke obeyed his brother's command and quickly curled his fingers at the hem of his wet shirt pulling it off his body.

"Now throw it to the floor and get to work on your pants." Itachi demanded, as he watched his brother strip in the bath.

Sasuke threw it out at the edge of the bath then quickly pulled down his pants throwing them too to the bathroom floor.

"Good boy…" Itachi purred at Sasuke's ear, licking his brother's ear as his hand stroked Sasuke's twitching erection.

Sasuke moaned, running his hands down his brother's wet and still fully clothed chest. He groaned unhappily as he clawed at the drenched fabric. Itachi smirked, "very well." He said getting the hint as he pulled his own shirt over his head gasping in relief as he threw the heavy, wet fabric to the bathroom floor which was then followed by his pants.

Both brothers stood in the bathtub, bodies dampened by the water that fell to their bodies as the water continued to run in the shower.

They moaned in ecstasy as they ran their hands all over one another's body. Even though both of them had made love together many times, it always felt like the first time whenever they did. Sasuke pressed his lips to his brother's right nipple, licking the nub sensually as he also began kissing it, and biting it varying the pressure each time.

"What a good boy." Itachi moaned, praising his younger brother as he massaged Sasuke's tight pink entrance, running his long fingers against the puckered hole. Slowly slipping his fingers in the hole, thrusting them in his brother softly before pulling them out to caress the hole again. Repeating the whole process several times.

"Aaaahh, Itachi…" Sasuke moaned as he pulled his lips away from his brother's chest, rotating the movement of his hips as his brother's erection continued to grind into his own and his fingers caressed his entrance from behind.

"Are you ready for more Sasuke?" Itachi asked his younger brother, pushing his two fingers hard at the hole, threatening to push them in hard and as deep as his fingers allowed him.

"Oooh, more Itachi! Oh please, more!" Sasuke moaned, begging his older brother.

"You're so needy Sasuke…" Itachi moaned low at Sasuke's ear, turning him around so that his crotch now faced Sasuke's tight small ass. "Who's my bitch?" Itachi hissed pushing his hips against Sasuke's firm ass.

"Mmmn, me. Oh I'm your bitch Itachi…" Sasuke moaned, begging for a pounding.

"Such a whore…" Itachi murmured at Sasuke's ear as he rested his chin on his shoulder before pressing his member at his brother's very greedy hole that begged for his dick to be fucking it.

"Do you want my dick in you Sasuke, do you want it fucking you hard and raw?" he moaned, his low sexy voice made Sasuke's dick leak with his sultry words. Oh fuck yes he wanted it.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes…" Sasuke moaned.

Itachi smirked, then bit on his lower lip as he slowly pushed his member into Sasuke's hole as he penetrated him.

"Ooohhhh!" Itachi and Sasuke both moaned as Itachi's cock entered Sasuke tight hole.

"oh Sasuke… you're tight…" Itachi whispered huskily. "I'm gonna fuck you like an animal." He then hissed into his brother's ear.

Sasuke moaned, excited at his brother's lewd sentence resounding in his ears. I'm gonna fuck you like an animal.

"Itachi…" Sasuke moaned, pushing his hips out so that his brother could fill him up completely. Sasuke pressed his palms against the tiled wall and spread out his legs wider, balancing himself or preparing himself for the deep thrusts he was going to receive from Itachi.

Itachi placed a hand under Sasuke's abdomen and another hand at Sasuke's shoulder. "Oh Sasuke… you're so warm and wet inside." Itachi moaned, slowly pulling his hips back and forth pounding into his brother.

"Oh Itachi…" Sasuke moaned in response.

They fucked slowly, Itachi swiftly pressing his hips into the Uchiha. He wasn't deep enough yet, and Sasuke just hoped his brother would pick up the speed sooner.

As Sasuke had hoped his brother's thrusts began to quicken and his pace sped up increasingly.

He moaned as he felt his brother bury himself deeper within him, oh the feeling of his brother's hard dick driving in him felt so tight! "Itachi…" he panted, "F-fuck me harder!" he demanded his older brother.

Itachi smirked, he pulled his hips back and his hand that was on his brother's shoulder causing him to pull Sasuke into him as he thrust forward, and Sasuke felt his brother tear right through him.

"Ahhh fuck!" He wailed. Sasuke felt his eyes roll back in his head as he felt his brother fucking in him harder and deep, very deep. With each thrust he hit his prostate, causing him to scream out Itachi's name in a heap of pleasured moans. "Oh yes Itachi… oh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" he chanted.

Itachi was Sasuke's god.

Itachi continued to fuck his brother hard, mesmerized at the sight of his cock hitting his brother's ass.

"Mmmn Sasuke…" he moaned, slowly running the hand that was resting at Sasuke's abdomen, sliding them down slowly to the younger Uchiha's pubes then reaching his neglected member.

He tightened his grip on Sasuke's shoulder, still fucking into him hard while his other hand attended to Sasuke's member. Rubbing it hard, running his palms against it hard.

Sasuke moaned as he felt himself reach his orgasm. He moaned loudly as his member ejaculated his cum, and a pleasured shudder ran through his spine. Itachi moaned pleasurably, scraping his finger nails along Sasuke's cum covered shaft.

Even though Sasuke had came, he did not want his brother to stop fucking him until he too was satisfied.

"Ooh Sasuke" Itachi moaned as they continued to fuck, Itachi felt himself nearing his climax also. "I'm gonna cum Sasuke…" he told him.

"Feed me your seed Itachi…" Sasuke panted, lewdly as Itachi fucked him.

Itachi was silent, his brother had never asked for his cum he had always spat it out instead of swallowing. Itachi was willing to fulfil his brother's demand, and with that Itachi pulled out of Sasuke.

He helped Sasuke steady himself as he stepped back. Sasuke bent down on his knees in front of his older brother, his eyes glued to his large member twitching, ready to explode at any second.

He wrapped his fingers around his Itachi's erection, positioning it in front of him as he opened his mouth; as he gently placed his lower lip under his brother's pink tip as his hand began to jerk him off.

Sasuke worked on Itachi well, pumping him fast and Itachi felt himself yet again reaching climax. Sasuke waited patiently for his brother's milky liquid, his hand still pumping him.

Itachi let go and his seed flew into his younger brother's mouth. Sasuke's eyes looked up at his brother as his mouth began to fill with the harsh cum in his mouth. Itachi unloaded himself fully into Sasuke's mouth, sure his brother had fully ejaculated he closed his mouth swallow his brother's seed as it burned down his throat. He licked the bitter taste from his lips, looking up to meet with his brother's devilish gaze as he wrapped his lips around the now limp member, sucking every last drop off his nii-san.

Itachi caught the glimpse of mischief in his little brother's eyes; he smirked as his brother's tongue licked his member clean. He brushed his hand against Sasuke's cheek, "Good boy." He purred as Sasuke's pulled his lips off Itachi.

"Mmmn you taste so good nii-san, I just want more." Sasuke purred licking his fingers like a kitten.

Itachi kneeled down to reach his brother's head; he chuckled as he held Sasuke's face in his hands placing a kiss against his wet forehead. The water from the shower still ran over both of them, "I can't wait for my next soccer practise, to come home and shower again." Sasuke smirked as Itachi's lips pulled away from his forehead.

Itachi smiled at Sasuke, he couldn't wait either.


End file.
